To evaluate the safety and dosing of b-FGF administered as perivascular slow release capsules in two different dosing regimens in patients with chronic myocardial ischemia undergoing coronary artery bypass surgery; to compare the functional and clinical outcome responses between dose levels; and to compare the effects of b-FGF on outcome variables with those observved in a control group receiving standard clinical therapy with coronary artery bypass surgery.